Anterris Attacks
Plot Anterris, a monster from Joe's past as Electras is sent to reclaim him Summary Part 1 Back in the Armada Mothership brig, Metal Alice is awed by Mothina's technological improvements on the zord. She notes that the Space Pirates created a weapon that was supposed to steal Ranger Keys. Mothina tells Metal Alice, it was why Venorak wanted it gone. Six years ago, after Joe became Electras, he created a weapon which was very powerful but also faulty in itself. Metal Alice mentions Serpentera, Lord Zedd's zord which was powerful, but also faulty in itself. Mothina agrees and continues the story. Apparently Electras had been trying to create black holes to help the Armada take control of planets. The project failed and Venorak ordered for it's removal. Mothina noted that she was never allowed to talk about it anymore, but seeing what the Space Pirates have done made Venorak on edge with them more. Metal Alice notes that as long as they remain, the Armada will have continued problems with them. Mothina agrees and they are the only ones who can stop both the rangers and the Space Pirates. Metal Alice activates one of electras' old creations, Anterris(based on Pikarime of Goseiger) On Earth, Kai takes the drawing of Silas and puts it on a punching bag. Just before he could throw punches at it, Emma arrives asking him to go ride bikes with her. Kai asks her if she has feelings for Troy since he saw they fought well together. Emma admits she doesn't and only sees him as an older brother. Her feelings are with Kai. Outside of the Crimson Skull's ship, Vito and Invidious are cleaning and repairing the damages done with the Range Buster. Gamra and Levira are overseeing the repairs and playing cards. GAMRA: Hurry up and get a move on it before Silas returns from the Crimson Armor's planet fully recharged. VITO:(kissing the hammer) Now don't you worry about a thing Gammy. We'll be done in a jiffy and in the mean time, let me wash the windows too. LEVIRA: (shouts at Vito) Hey, clamp it Butterfly Breath! Just get this glorified trash can fixed up with enough repairs so we can be back in cloaked mode and avoid the Armada. They're now on to us and raised the bounties on our heads. GAMRA: Once back in cloaked mode and out of the Armada's sight, we can continue our plans to steal the Ranger Keys and take over Earth. LEVIRA:(laughing maniacally) Then it's bye-bye to the Armada when we defeat the Rangers and take over Earth. Vito and Invidious continue the repairs. Metal Alice arrives on Earth with Mothina, Anterris and Kingsmen to attack. The Rangers are called into battle. They confront the three, beginning their battle. The Crimson Skull, Vito and Invidious finally finish repairing the damages to their ship. As the two argue in who gets to take credit, Vito makes one unintentional mistake in hitting the gas part of the ship. VITO: Invidious. INVIDIOUS: Yeah. VITO: Run and take cover! Vito and invidious takes cover on opposite sides. Inside the Crimson Skull, Levira is seen coughing while playing cards with Gamra. LEVIRA: Hey! Coughing Hey, what's going on? Why is this ship smelling like smoke? GAMRA: We're moving, but no one is behind the controls. LEVIRA: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?! The two scream as their ship takes off into space backwards and goes all around. Vito catches the ship leaving them. VITO: (Shouts at the ship) UH-OH! Hey come back here. LEVIRA: (screaming) VITO, YOU IMBECILE!!!!! Now stranded on Earth, Vito and Invidious continues bickering with each other. The rangers are defeated by Anterris, Metal Alice and Mothina. Joe then arrives and tries to tell Mothina to go easy on them. Alice grabs him and they disappear. Noah screams for Joe to come back as Pt. 1 ends. Part 2 In the Armada Mothership, Venorak is pleased with the results he has so far with Anterris. He commends Mothina and Metal Alice for their efforts. Redkor notes the Crimson Skull leaving the Earth. Venorak thinks the Space Pirates have finally gotten the idea that they should never interfere with them. Mothina asks what they will do with Joe. Venorak tells her has an idea for him. In the Command Center, Troy and the others wondered why they didn't see Anterris sooner. They thought they got rid of the monsters under Vrak's employ. Kai suspects that Anterris may be from a creation of Joe's past and whom Mothina had interest in reviving to her own needs.. In the brig, Insanita finally completes installing the virus in Levira's hijacked ship that Mothina made into her own liking. Batiborg reports that the Crimson Skull is in trouble. She sends him to rescue the Space Pirates in her ship. The Crimson Skull is towed to safety by Batiborg. Insanita contacts Levira and she lets her know she is fine, However, she will be yelling at her moronic brother for his stupidity. Insanita understands, but warns Levira to conserve her wrath for the rangers and not Vito. Kai sneaks onto the Armada Mothership as Argus once more. He hated this form a whole lot, knowing this made him a monster. However it was the only way he could avoid being detected. Inside the brig, the two X-Borgs are keeping watch on Joe. Argus orders them out of the room and seals it shut. Once alone, the cyborg guise is removed to reveal Kai. He breaks Joe out of prison and teleports out of there before the Armada notices. Finally back their point on Earth, Levira teleports to where Vito and Invidious are. She gives the two verbal tirades in how they were nearly killed if it weren't for their allies. In the Armada Motherhsip, Mothina responds by giving Anterris her own zord that was meant for Yelzor to use before he defected. In the Command Center, Joe reveals that Anterris was a creation of his when he was Electras. She wasn't part of the Luminary line unlike Repulsaur, Freidenfire, Liquidia, Stonedrone, Woodros, Moonax, Platinox and Severishine. Anterris was half-cyborg/half Ant and mainly used as spy work as a favor for Vrak. Her biggest weakness was noted by Joe that she was overly distracted by cute things(such as stuff animals, puppies, etc.). Gia and Emma have an idea to distract Anterris, but it would require them to also distract Metal Alice and Mothina. The alarm goes off and the Rangers see her attacking the city in her own zord. Troy and the other Rangers places stuffed animals in import parts of the city. This attracts Anterris attention, much to Mothina and Metal Alice's dismay. Leaving the zord, she plays with the stuffed animals. Metal Alice appears and is furious. She takes over the zord and challenges the rangers to fight her. They accept and begin their fight with Metal Alice in a zord battle. Joe approaches Anterris who is playing with the stuffed animals. He wishes he didn't have to do this to her, but Joe knows what he has to do. Anterris recognizes him as Electras and in a child-like curiosity questions why he left her behind. Joe admits he didn't mean to, but he was angered by his transformation into Electras. Kai sees that she was lost within herself and terribly influenced by Metal Alice and Mothina. Joe also mentions that he used that anger to create Repulsar and he was the very thing he hated the most. Anterris hugs him, begging him not to leave her alone. While trying to comfort her, Joe catches Mothina running towards him with sword in hand with intent to kill him. Standing up, he prepares to fight her and asks Kai to watch Anterris for him. However, Anterris pushes Joe out of the way, asking her to forgive him and that she'll always love him as her father. Joe screams as Mothina destroys her with her Moth Destroyer attack. The Ranger struggle against Metal Alice, but are able to defeat her. She then retreats as Mothina does the same. At the Armada Mothership, Redkor and Venorak reprimands the women. They are soon interrupted by an X-Borg to report to the brig at once. Silas returns feeling fully recharged on the Crimson Skull. He takes notice of Vito and Invidious wearing maid outfits. Levira revealed that she had them punished for their earlier behavior. Troy and the others go to Joe who picks up Anterris' favorite stuffed animal, a white bear covered in colorful eggs. He admitted that when they were alone, she was begging him to stay with her. Anterris sacrificed herself to protect Joe from Mothina. The Rangers have to wonder if the Armada or the Space Pirates are going to be threats. Kai picked likely the latter since the Armada are slowly being picked off and the Space Pirates have the resources needed to take them out. Little did Kai know how right he is with Insanita stealing Redkor's zord and is working on it with Batiborg in their own ship. Trivia *Vito and Invidious wears aprons similar to the ones Goldar and Rito(having lost their memories) when they become Bulk and Skull's servants.